MC: Fenrir's Soul
by Drago3511
Summary: When Cloud dies at the heand of Sephiroth he is given the chance to be reborn as a Weapon partner for a student at the DWMA. Part of my Multiverse series revolving around my OC Sean Sky. Blair X Sean Rated T for foul language.
1. Enter the Buster Sword Meister?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII: AC, Soul Eater, or any characters and techniques except for my OC Sean Sky. Now without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

"speech"

'thought'

"**Materia/Skill"**

"**DWMA Intercom"**

* * *

><p>Cloud and Sephiroth both stood there, covered in blood, both with the other's sword in their stomachs.<p>

"This…is finally…the end…Sephiroth." Cloud struggled to say.

"Hm, Cloud. You cannot escape me, even in Death." Sephiroth said rather calmly, for someone with a sword in their gut anyway.

"That's…what you…think." Cloud stammered as his vision faded, and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>Darkness… That's all there was to Cloud after his death. Well, that's all he hoped there was. But instead he was face-to-face with a tall figure who dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body, but the one thing that made him stand out was the mask that covered his face. It looked like one of those skulls you see in a kids cartoon show.<p>

"Hiya, hey, what's up?" the cloaked figure asked. Even his voice sounded kind of comical.

"Who are you?" Cloud managed to ask the figure.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. That was rude of me. I am Death, Lord Death to my subordinates."

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was Death? Cloud expected someone scarier.

"Alright Death, what do you want with me?"

"Right, well you see Mr. Strife, I run a school called the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. It is a place where young Meisters and their Weapon partners learn to stop all the evil souls in the world. Once a Weapon has collected 99 Pre-Kishin souls and one witch soul, they get transformed into a Death Scythe, one of my personal weapons." Death explained.

"Alright, but what does all this have to do with me?" Cloud asked skeptically.

"Well you see, I have a young Meister at my academy named Sean Sky, who is currently without a Weapon partner. If you wish, you may be reincarnated into my dimension as this young man's partner." Death said.

Cloud thought this over, 'Well, anything is better than wandering aimlessly dead. Might as well do this.' "Alright Death, I'll help out the kid."

"Very well Cloud Strife, welcome to the DWMA." Death said. A bright, warm light surrounded Cloud. "Let's get going." Cloud said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip: The Next Day)<strong>

Sean was walking around the DWMA hallways as classes were ending for the day.

But before he could make it to the front doors, a voice over the intercom system said, **"Sean Sky, please report to the Death Room."**

"Huh, wonder why Lord Death wants to see me…" Sean figured it was best to just go and not question it. As he progressed to the Death Room, Sean could sense an un-familiar soul. Oh yeah, Sean can sense the souls of the still living, very few Meisters actually have that specific ability.

When he reached the door to the Death Room, Sean opened the door and walked up to the small platform area, seeing Lord Death and a tall blonde guy dressed in all black, except for the silver wolf emblem attached to his single black pauldron on his left shoulder.

"Hiya, hey, good to see ya Meister Sean!" Death said in his usual cheery way.

"Hey Lord Death, what'd ya call me here for?" Sean asked, rather bored cause these kinds of meetings have happened for the past week now.

"Well, I believe I have found the perfect Weapon partner for you. Sean, meet Mr. Cloud Strife." Death exclaimed, using his rather large hands to point to the blonde brooder.

Sean looked at him, he was fairly tall, with platinum blonde hair that stuck out in many directions, he had an earring in his left ear, and he had seemingly glowing sky blue eyes. Cloud also wore a black, sleeveless, zip-up turtle neck sweater which was zipped down. He also wore a black sleeve on his left arm with the pauldron, which was held in place by a crisscrossing belt that also attached to the side skirt on his left side, he also wore black leather gloves and what seemed like a sword belt on his back, plus black combat pants with pockets on the legs and black combat boots.

But what really caught Sean's attention, was Cloud's soul. It looked like it has seen many long battles, blood, and losses. It seemed kind of sad and isolated but also full of strength and hope.

Sean finally stopped in front of Cloud and smiled. "Nice to meet you, partner."

Sean stuck out his hand and Cloud returned the gesture and lightly shook his hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

><p><strong>(3 Months Later)<strong>

Cloud and Sean were patrolling the area on Cloud's motorcycle, Fenrir. Cloud found out during his 3 months in Death City that he could summon his motorcycle whenever he wants and that when in weapon form Sean could use various kinds of Materia as well, though they haven't found out how to summon yet.

They were on their way back to the DWMA when they spotted a specific Scythe Meister and her partner.

"Hey Cloud, it's Soul and Maka. Let's go talk to them, their probably talking to Lord Death anyway." Sean suggested.

"Right." Cloud pulled Fenrir to a stop a few feet from Soul and Maka, who took notice of the two but continued with their conversation with Lord Death, via magic channeled through a window.

"So, you have collected 99 Kishin Eggs. Well done Scythe Meister Maka!" Death cheered.

"Hey, we just got our 99th Kishin Egg too!" Sean exclaimed, getting a shocked look from Soul and Maka, Death… well you can't tell with the mask covering his face.

"Well done to you as well, Buster Sword Meister Sean! Now all you guys have to do is gather a Witch's soul…" Death tracked off for a second before he got an idea.

"I've got it. Why don't we make this a little challenge?" Everyone just looked at him like he's crazy.

"What do you mean sir?" Maka asked.

"What I mean is, the first pair to collect the Witch's soul shall get their Weapon partner turned into a Death Scythe, one of my personal Weapons. The loosing pair shall have all 99 Kishin Eggs confiscated from them, good luck!"

Both Meisters looked at each other and smirked.

"I happen to know where that Witch we're looking for is." Maka stated.

"Is that so? Looks like we'll have to follow you there then." Sean said.

"Man, this whole challenge thing is not cool at all."

"Neither are the streamers on your bike Soul." Sean deadpanned. With Maka and Soul on Soul's motorcycle, both pairs raced off to find their Witch. Or so they thought…

"Hey Cloud."

"Yeah, what is it Sean?" Cloud asked.

"I was just wondering, what was your world like?" Sean asked. Cloud never really bothered to tell his partner about his world, because there weren't many good memories there. But… Cloud did make some great friends along the way.

"It was, very different from this one. For one thing, anyone could use magic."

"Through the Materia, right?" Sean already knew that one.

"Right, also it was a corrupt world. The Shin-Ra company was using the Lifestream, the Planet's energy source, to power everything to try to make people's lives easier, but they were also killing the Planet in the process, slowly but surely."

Cloud gripped his handlebars tighter as he recalled what Shin-Ra's big egotistical goal did to bring almost utter destruction.

"Guys, we're here." Maka said as they slowed to a stop in front of a small woodsy clearing that lead to a… pumpkin house?

"Pumpkin house, that's cool." Soul said.

"We need to come up with a plan." Maka stated. But Soul was already charging in and crashing through the window via ax-kick and shouted, "Naked lady!" and then there was a splash.

"Uh, I'll go get him." Sean said meekly and got a running start and called out, **"Jump!"** His legs each had a yellow glow to them as he leapt into the air and crashed into the upstairs window, opposite of the one Soul crashed into.

"Yo Soul, you alright man?" Sean asked as he saw Soul leaning backwards in a bathtub with a bleeding nose with a beautiful purple haired woman who was barely covered by many soap suds.

"Yeah, cool guys like me see naked women all the time."

"Of course, that's why your nose is bleeding." The woman said.

'Her voice is so sweet, and those yellow eyes… wait a minute, yellow eyes?' Sean thought to himself as he used Soul Perception to see this woman's soul. It was very strong in magic, he could tell that much. But, it didn't seem to be as evil as a Witch's soul. Heck, this soul wasn't evil at all. It was almost…

"Cat like." Sean said aloud.

'This is not good, if we continue with going after this lady's soul we'll defiantly have to start all over again.'

"What about you boy?" The cat lady asked him.

"Huh, I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Sean asked as politely as he could.

"I said, how come your nose isn't bleeding like 'Mr. Hotshot' over here?" She said pointing to Soul.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm just not letting myself get distracted by your beauty. I'm a professional after all." Sean stated.

"Oh, and what kind of professional are you anyway?" Sean paused for a long moment before saying,

"I'm Buster Sword Meister: Sean Sky, at your service!"

* * *

><p>So what do you think, like it, hate it? Please review and no flames please?<p> 


	2. Sean's Secret Revealed Already?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII: AC, Soul Eater, or any characters and techniques except for my OC Sean Sky. Now without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

"speech"

'thought'

"**Materia/Skill"**

"**DWMA Intercom"**

"**Weapon Form speech"**

'**Weapon Form thought'**

* * *

><p>"<span>Buster Sword<span> Meister?" Blair asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yep, the only one in the business too." Sean was about to say more, but was interrupted by Maka flying through the window Soul crashed through, kicking Soul in the face, and screaming "You IDIOT!"

Soul then went flying into the wall and behind Sean, while Cloud just went through the bathroom door nonchalantly and walked next to his Meister.

"Sorry lady, but one of us is going to take your soul now. Ready Soul?" Soul was just getting out of the imprint of himself, now in Blair's wall.

"Yeah, sure." Then he once again turned into a scythe.

"Cloud, how should we approach this one?" Sean asked his partner in a serious manner.

"This is going to be a serious fight, so I suggest the Complete Buster Sword Mode." Cloud said.

"Alright then, let's do this thing." Sean replied in a worried tone.

Cloud then started to transform, but he split up into 6 different blades. Sean grabbed the main blade, First Tsurugi and held it with one hand. He then proceeded to grab the Hollow Blade and opened the handle to the blade and placed it onto the bottom part of First Tsurugi's blade. Then onto two identical blades with jagged edges, the Shark Tooth twins, and placed each of them on the top of the main blade, sliding the handles into the sword's hand guard. Then came the last two, the Clockwork blades, Sean flipped the handle of both blades and placed it onto either side of First Tsurugi and locked them into the hand guard. With a final click, the Fusion Buster Sword was now complete. **(A/N: I know apart from First Tsurugi, none of Clouds other swords had names. So I figured that they should.)**

"Wow, they both transformed. But I'm sorry to rain on your parade boys and girl," Blair jumped out of her bathtub and landed on the ground, now in a black mini dress with jagged edges and matching colored bell sleeves and long black pointed boots that reached up to her thighs. "I don't plan on having my soul taken today. **Pumpkin, pum, pumpkin...**" Blair started waving her right hand around while chanting an incantation.

"Stand back Maka, I got this." Sean said while stepping in front of Maka, his left hand glowing blue.

**"Barrier!"** A transparent blue tinted barrier formed around both Meisters, protecting them for whatever may come, except…

**"Sean, that barrier only protects against physical attacks!"** Cloud shouted in his weapon form. Sean went wide eyed that he forgot such a simple Materia fact.

"Son of a-"

**"Halloween Cannon!"** _**BOOM!**_ With that, Sean and Maka went flying through the roof from the recurring magical explosion from Blair's spell, which also left behind a giant pumpkin shaped dust cloud hanging in the air for the next five to ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day)<strong>

Since their last 'plan' didn't really work out the other day, Maka, Soul, Sean, and Cloud decided to once again try to obtain Blair's soul… well, Maka and Soul anyway.

"So that woman isn't a witch huh?" Cloud silently asked to his partner while walking towards Blair's pumpkin house.

"Nope, just a cat with a ton of magical ability. She is pretty cute though…" Sean muttered so that the other pair wouldn't hear them. He then turned around to see… Maka and Soul hiding behind a tree with Blair approaching their position.

"Oh, this'll be good." Sean crept behind the tree that was behind Soul and Maka.

"Ah, my little scythe-y boy!" Sean heard Blair cry out, which followed with him seeing Soul get another massive nose bleed and collapsing on the ground.

"Maka, how about we try tomorrow?" Sean suggesting while sweatdropping. "Cloud, can you take them on Fenrir, I need to talk to Blair for a little bit."

"Sean, do you realize what you're doing?" Maka cried out while trying to lift up Soul.

"Yeah Maka, I do. **Sleep**." Sean walked over to Maka and tapped her forehead, causing her to fall under the spell and pass out. Cloud then proceeded to pick both Meister and Weapon and placed them gently on Fenrir, then took off with only one thing on his mind, 'I hope you know what you're doing Sean.'

Once the others were out of view, Sean walked up to face Blair.

"Aw, why did you have to go and send scythe-y boy away? Oh well, I can always play with you." Blair said with a devilish smirk on her face. **"Pumpkin, pum, pumpkin…"**

**"MBarrier."** Sean muttered and a transparent barrier surrounded him, ready for Blair's attack.

**"Halloween Cannon!"** The magical pumpkin blast rocketed toward the Buster Sword Meister at a break neck pace, but only impacted and was absorbed by Sean's MBarrier.

"What the-" Blair stammered in surprise.

"My Magic Barrier, or MBarrier for short. It blocks out and cancels all magic attacks that come in contact with it. So in other words, you can't hurt me. But listen, I just want to talk." Sean said in a soft and calm tone, which seemed to reassure Blair that he wasn't lying.

"Alright then, I'll hear what you have to say cutie." Blair said with a cute smile. Sean slightly blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well you see, my two friends, the girl and the scythe boy, think that you are a witch and are trying to claim your soul to make scythe boy a Death Scythe, one of Lord Death's own personal Weapons. Now normally I would try to talk them out of doing something reckless and stupid, but if I try to do that, two things could happen. One, they wouldn't listen and try to take your soul anyway. Two, they would think I was backing out of our little contest to see who can take your soul first." Sean explained while Blair nodded the whole time. "But, I do have a solution." Now this caught Blair's full attention.

"And that would be?"

Sean closed his eyes for a second and then shot a playful glare at Blair. "I won't talk them out of it and I will try to 'attack' you but fail and let them take your soul. The only reason I would do this is because I know what cats can do with their souls."

Blair just smirked and asked, "So, you know?"

Sean nodded, "Yep, from the moment I saw you I analyzed your soul and saw it was 100% magical feline. A cute magical feline though." Now Blair was blushing, which was rare considering the kind of person Blair was.

"You think I'm cute? Not a 'hot babe' as others have called me before?" Blair asked.

Sean shook his head and had a nervous look on his face, "Trust me, I'm not like those kinds of guys. I can control my perverted side a lot better than most. Soul on the other hand, not so much."

"There's something different about you that I haven't seen in anyone else." Blair said in a soft tone. Sean nodded his head, "It could be one of two things Blair. One, you noticed that I'm a better kind of guy who won't fall easily for your flirtatious games. Or two, I'm from another universe entirely!"

Sean then realized what he said and tried to cover it up, but Blair was too quick.

"Another universe, no way! I knew I sensed the same thing in you and the blonde guy!"

"You mean Cloud, yeah he's from another universe too… just not one I've ever been to. And trust me, I've been to plenty of universes. But I have learned at least one thing from my travels."

Blair tilted her head and asked, "What would that be?"

Sean once again had a nervous look on his face and said, "I'm kind of in a… harem."

There was a long silence and Blair walked forward and hugged Sean lightly, "So, when do I meet these other girls?"

Sean looked at her with a shocked look, "You mean you'll…"

But he was cut off by Blair's soft lips connecting with his. When they broke apart Sean removed himself from her and started to walk away until he turned around and said, "See you tomorrow Blair. Oh, and yeah, you'll meet them when I think the right time has come."

Sean then activated his Jump Materia and started gliding through the sky with a huge grin on his face. "I am one lucky guy."

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think, yes… no… Please review and no flames please?<p>


	3. Visting day and a fight with the Star?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII: AC, Soul Eater, or any characters and techniques except for my OC Sean Sky. Now without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

"speech"

'thought'

"**Materia/Skill"**

"**DWMA Intercom"**

"**Weapon Form speech"**

'**Weapon Form thought'**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

I was just laying down on the couch staring at my phone and back to the framed pictures back on the wall, there was one of practically all of my friends from back home and from Kadic Academy in France: There was one of me and Aqua taking on a horde of Unversed, one of my and Lucas locked in a struggle with our Keyblades, one of the gang from Kadic after we rescued Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd; and even one of me, Lucas, and Doran striking a dramatic pose while wielding Gilgamesh, Nevan, and Pandora replicas in the previous order. It made me even crack a smirk before dialing Aqua's number, my gaze still on the wall.

"Sean, is that you?" I heard her voice from the other end of the line.

"Yeah Aqua, I'm here. How're things back home?" I heard a few slashing sounds and crashes in the background.

"Everything's have been kinda quiet lately, no Unversed in a week. Just sparring matches every now and then, Doran and Lucas have been practicing with they're Devil Arm Replicas almost every day."

"I thought I heard the familiar explosions of Pandora… hey, if you guys want, do you want to visit for the day?" I asked with hope in my voice.

I waited for a bit and heard muffled voices in the background before Aqua came back on, "Sure, we'd like that. Doran and Lucas are ready to go, everyone else is doing their own things because of the free time. So it'll just be us three coming."

Before I answered back, I remembered one more guest to add to the list; "Hey, mind grabbing Renamon's Digivice from my room? She's probably been dying to get out of that thing for the last few days."

"Sure, open up a portal in ten minutes, we'll be all set by then."

"Alright, see ya then. Love ya."

"I love you too." With that, our conversation came to a close.

I got up from the couch and got dressed in something a little different today, I put on brown cargo pants, a black undershirt, a red button-up t-shirt over that, and a pair of black and white Nike sneakers. As I walked out the door and closed it behind me, I saw Cloud walking down the hall. He stopped when he saw me lock the door and searched his many pant pockets apparently trying to find his keys, coming up dry.

I walked up to him and said, "No time, you're coming with me." Then passed him, I knew Cloud was following because I heard his booted footsteps right behind me.

"So, mind telling me where we're going?" Cloud asked in his usual brooding tone, I sighed and finally complied while walking out of the front door to the building.

"We're going to the Death Room, going to inform Lord Death of some information, then some of my friends from back home are coming to visit for the day."

Cloud and I stopped in the middle of the street five minutes away from the apartment building, "Maybe you should call up Fenrir to save some time?" I suggested, which got a nod from Cloud and his form started glowing blue. Cloud closed his eyes and outstretched his right hand, a magic circle formed in front of us and in a flash of light, the motorized bike materialized in front of us. "Let's get going."

Cloud mounted the bike and I got on behind him, then he looked back at me, "Can't you fly, or use the Jump materia, or use that Chakra stuff you were telling me about the other day to jump rooftops?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and dismounted the motorcycle, then focused some chakra into my feet. I looked over to Cloud and a very cocky grin formed on my face.

"Wanna have a race?" Then for a brief second, I think I saw Cloud smirk for the first time in ever since I've known him.

"Sure, your funeral." Wow, Cloud can actually be cocky like everyone else, who knew? Without even a countdown, we both took off at the exact same time towards the DWMA. I jumped from rooftop-to-rooftop, keeping my pace with Cloud, before I decided to pick up the pace and pump a bit more chakra.

I pulled ahead of Cloud and got closer to our goal, stupid Chocobo-head. Then seemingly out of nowhere, I saw Cloud pulling up to me, we were going at like 150 miles per hour! Stupid motorcycles! Then I thought of something.

"Hey Cloud, can that bike of yours climb up stairs?" Oh stairs, the mortal enemy of the wheel and all of its riders. I swear I saw Cloud's face go a bit paler than usual knowing that I had him beat. Oh well, time to cheat. I focused on both of the materia and my chakra at the same time and muttered out **"Jump."** At this point I was leaping at least three rooftops at a time now, instead of my usual one per jump, now at a speed of 183 miles per hour.

I'm not even sure how I knew how fast I was going, but I enjoyed that fact that I was beating Cloud at something other than video games. It is a happy thought indeed. When I stopped after two minutes, I was finally at the foot of the stairs leading to the DWMA.

I looked behind me and saw the small figure of Cloud, then turned back and said to myself, "Better start climbing, not." Back to my race strategy. In a matter of two minutes, I was facing the doors to the academy, and saw a kid with blue spiky hair and a girl with black hair tied in a long ponytail going down to her mid-back.

I think I've seen those two in a class or two of mine, but I'm not entirely positive. I know I've seen them talk to Soul and Maka every now and then, but how come she hasn't introduced me to them?

"Hey, you over there!" I heard the blue haired kid call out, I looked around and then pointed to myself in confusion.

"Me?" I walked forward to meet up with the duo face to face.

"You came just at the right time kid, because I, the great assassin Black Star, am going to take you down!" I looked down at the kid, yeah, I'm about half a foot taller than him, and patted him on the head.

"That's nice kid, but I have a meeting with Lord Death. Now if you and your pretty Weapon partner would just excuse me, I don't feel like getting into a senseless fight."

I walked by the duo, but just as I passed the blue haired, Black Star was it, grabbed my arm. "Oh no, you aren't chickening out are you?"

I sighed and released his grip, "Fine, I'll make this quick. But since my partner is nowhere in sight… I'll have to rely on these." I jumped above the two and landed with my back facing them, then I swiftly turned around and got into a battle stance, Gilgamesh materialized and ready for the practice.

"Freaky magic armor or not, I'll take you down without a sweat! C'mon Tsubaki!" The ponytailed girl sighed and shifted her form into a pair of chained kusarigama, except without a weight attached to one end of the chain, it was another scythe blade.

We both stood still, eyes locked on each other, then after a good two minutes… Black Star made the first move.

* * *

><p>Please review positively!<p>


	4. Reunion of Friends and Foes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII: AC, Soul Eater, or anything else except for my OC characters. Now without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

"speech"

'thought'

"**Materia/Skill"**

***DWMA Intercom***

"**_Weapon Form speech_"**

'**_Weapon Form thought_'**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

Black Star charged at me at threw one of the chained sickles at me and I immediately got into the Royalguard stance that I've learned from Dante. The weapon wrapped itself around my armored hand and Black Star yanked on the chain to propel himself forward.

"You tricky little monkey." But I planned for something like this. So I got into another stance and let Gilgamesh rev to its maximum limit, and then I shouted out, **"STRAIGHT!"**

I threw my fist forward and it connected with Black Star's face, making a sick crunching sound… yeah, he's gonna feel that tomorrow.

He was thrown back and slammed against the outer wall of the DWMA. Black Star's Weapon partner, Tsubaki, changed back from her kusarigama state and ran over to Black Star, who groggily sat himself up right.

That blow could have killed him… oh, that blow could have killed him. Gilgamesh degenerated and I rushed over to the kid and his partner.

"Hey, is he alright?" I asked Tsubaki, who looked at me with an angry glare.

"Thankfully he is, but you should have gone a little easier on him. What were you thinking using that much power?!" She yelled in my face.

We were close together. Like, nose to nose close. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Look, I can fix him up good as new. But you have to trust me." I said. She started to calm down a bit and eventually backed away from me.

"Are you sure… that you can help him?" She asked me, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll do my best. I just need to take a look to see how much damage he took." She backed away from the fallen Black Star to allow me to look at him. I knelt down to him and held his head by his chin. His face was really red and I swear I heard his jaw crack earlier too.

"Alright, this calls for Level 3 magic." I said as I stood up and summoned Oathkeeper to my left hand.

"**Curaga!**" A large blooming flower appeared above Black Star's head and he was enveloped in a deep green aura.

When the magic died down, I called off Oathkeeper and helped Black Star up to his feet.

"Aw man, what happened?" He asked while holding his once broken face.

"You tried to fight me, I kinda smashed your face in, Tsubaki yelled at me, and I healed you." I said, trying to make it sound like no big deal. I brought him over to Tsubaki, who took him and helped support him by slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Think you can handle it from here? I have a meeting with Lord Death to get to." I said while she gave me a nod and a gentle smile.

"Good, well I gotta go. See you two around." I said while walking away and raising my hand in a 'goodbye' gesture.

When I started to get near the door, I heard heavy panting. I turned around to see Cloud, bending over, hands on his knees, and breathing like he just ran a 200 mile marathon.

"Uh… Cloud? You okay man?" I called over to him. He stood slightly straight and started to trudge over to me. Of all people, I didn't think that Cloud could trudge.

"I'm… fine. Let's just… get this… over with." Cloud said in between breaths. I nodded and opened the door to the DWMA and walked through with Cloud following behind me. While we were making our way to the Death Room, I started talking to Cloud.

"So what took you so long anyway?"

"Stairs… Called off Fenrir… Couldn't drive up stairs… without getting sick… so many stairs…" Cloud panted, which was completely out of character for the blond brooder.

Well, we eventually ended up in the Death Room and knocked on the door, which was answered by, "Yes, come on in, the door's open." Same old cheery Lord Death. Hard to believe a guy like that is a Grimm Reaper.

Cloud and I walked into the Death Room and through the guillotine arch-ways. When we made it past those things, we were greeted by the sight of Lord Death, who was standing in front of the large mirror that was always in the room, and Spirit, the current and only Death Scythe that was ACTUALLY a scythe.

"Hello Meister Sean, Cloud, good to see you two. What do I owe this pleasant visit?" Lord Death asked in his usual happy voice.

"Well Lord Death, I came here to talk about some of my friends from out of town coming to visit for the day."

"Well I don't know why you'd need to talk to me about that, unless one of them is a witch and you need me to lift the barrier." Lord Death questioned.

"Well you see Lord Death; these friends of mine are like me and Cloud… you know, not of this universe."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that would require my attention. Well… as long as they're friends of yours and they don't do anything stupid, reckless, or anything that would cause damage to Death City… I don't see why not. But how are they going to get here?"

I answered Lord Death's question by clapping my hands together and slowly separating them, forming a large, purple energy version of the Kingdom Key. I thrust the giant energy key forward and the teeth seemingly disappeared into thin air. I slowly turned it to the left and a loud _**CLICK**_ noise rang through the Death Room.

The key disappeared and opened up a large portal leading to a stain glass path. On that path were three figures, two male and one female. Slowly, those figures were getting closer and closer, until they stepped out of the portal and in front of me, the portal closing behind them. The three figures were easily recognizable as Lucas, Doran, and Aqua.

Lucas was wearing an orange hoodie, black pants, and gray boots with white straps.

Doran was wearing black boots, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, an open black trench coat, and a flowing, tattered brown scarf.

Aqua was wearing her usual armored shoes and bell sleeves, but she also wore blue skinny jeans, a loose light purple t-shirt, and a black headband was in her hair.

"Hey Sean, we made it!" Doran yelled.

"Doran, wasn't that scarf un-damaged last time I saw you?" I asked. Doran sheepishly scratched the back of his head and tried to explain.

"Well you see, a bit of damage can be caused by demonic purple lightning and explosions during a training session." I noticed that the scarf looked freshly charred as well, adding to the epic factor that was already his outfit.

"It just happened ten minutes ago didn't it?" I asked. While he just nodded his head and I face palmed.

"Seriously Doran, what the hell?" I asked my friend. Aqua just giggled at me and walked over.

"Hey there." She said, wrapping me in a hug. "Hey yourself." I returned the hug and it lasted for only a few seconds.

When we broke apart, Aqua reached onto a belt loop on her pants and took off the rectangular grey and yellow Digivice Burst that belonged to me, and was home to Renamon.

"She's still asleep. When she wakes up, you can let her out." She said with a cute smile.

I nodded and immediately turned my attention to Lord Death and Spirit, both looked confused, and in Spirit's case, in Aqua's direction.

"Spirit, back off or I'll cut you down to the little ant that you are." I said while wrapping an arm around Aqua, killer intent seeming to radiate off my form. Spirit just started to sweat profusely and scurried away to hide behind the large mirror.

"Well hello boys and girl, it's good to meet some of Meister Sean's friends. I am Death, the Grimm Reaper, as you might be familiar with. I have heard many great things about the three of you and your many battles. If anything were to happen to you in your stay, I know that you can defend yourselves well. But I'm afraid that you'll have to run along now. Being the Headmaster of the DWMA, I still have many responsibilities to do." Lord Death spoke.

I bowed to him respectfully, which gained a raised brow from Lucas and Doran and a giggle from Aqua, the three of them not used to seeing me do something so formal.

"We understand Lord Death. I think I'll take them around the city and maybe back to my apartment. Until next time, goodbye. Come on Cloud, we've got work to do. Showing my friends around will take a while." I said, Cloud grunting and trailing beside me while Aqua, Lucas, and Doran followed us under the guillotine arches and out of the Death Room.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you're working for the Grimm Reaper?" Lucas asked as we exited the Death Room.<p>

I nodded my head, "Basically. But it's not just me and Cloud, there are countless Meisters and their Weapon partners here at the DWMA to not only work for Lord Death in order to collect 99 Kishin souls and a Witch soul, but to come and learn as well. It's a school of sorts that was created to keep the peace in this world." I explained.

"We're given out missions to collect the Kishin souls, but some missions are off-limits to the lower level Meister & Weapon pairs. Meisters like Sean are only 1 Star Meisters, as are most students at the DWMA, with some of the older and more experienced students being 2 Star Meisters. Most of the faculty and their partners take on the harder missions because they're 3 Star Meisters." Cloud included, in his usual stoic manner.

"So how many souls have you guys collected so far?" Doran asked.

I grinned in his direction while walking down the hallway, "In the three months that I've been in this universe, Cloud and I have already collected 99 Kishin souls. We're currently in the process of collecting the Witches soul. But of course, what did you expect?"

Lucas and Doran both gave me a toothy grin and a thumbs up, while Aqua smiled warmly at me.

"Well then, you guys didn't come here for boring explanations. Let's go see the city!" I shouted while raising a fist in the air. The guys did the same, while Cloud sighed and Aqua giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip: 1 hour)<strong>

"And here's the apartment." I said as I unlocked the door. After an hour-long tour around Death City and the DWMA, I felt that it would be nice to just sit down and let my friends relax for a bit. The five of us entered the spacious apartment and walked into the living room.

"Wow, sweet place." Doran exclaimed, plopping down on the couch.

"It's a little big for two people though, don't you think?" Lucas wondered.

"Eh, it suits our needs. Besides, we have people over every now and then. So it's perfect." I explained.

I walked into the small kitchen area and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Root Beer if you have it!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Do you have any milk?" Doran asked. I turned around and gave him a thumbs up while grabbing a can of root beer for Lucas.

"I'll just have a bottle of water." Aqua said.

So I grabbed the milk and tossed Lucas his root beer, that way I'd have a free hand to grab Aqua's water. When I did that, I placed both the milk and the water down so that I could grab a glass for Doran.

"Hey Cloud, do you want anything while I'm over here?" I asked the blonde swordsman.

"Not thirsty." He replied in his Cloud-ish tone.

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged. I went back to pouring the milk into Doran's glass. When I was done, I put the milk back in the fridge, grabbed the milk and the bottled water, and walked out of the kitchen to deliver the remaining drinks.

So I passed the glass of milk to Doran, who replied by snatching it out of my hand and chugging it in one big GULP, and I handed the bottle of water to Aqua, who thanked me with a nod.

"So what do you guys think of Death City?" I asked them.

"It's pretty cool once you get past the word 'Death' in the name. Which is very misleading by the way." Doran replied.

"Yeah. From the sound of it, you'd expect the streets to be littered with corpses and stuff like that." Lucas chirped in after another sip of his root beer.

"But all in all, it's a wonderful place to be." Aqua said as she finished her watter.

I nodded and turned my head to Cloud, who was glaring out of our window for some reason.

"Cloud, is everything okay?" I asked the blonde swordsman.

He looked over at me and turned his head so that it was tilted slightly to the floor. "Yeah, it's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside of the apartment)<strong>

"So that's him, huh?"

The owner of the voice was a tall teenage boy, about fourteen years of age, with tanned skin, slicked black hair with two bangs framing his face, and bright blue eyes similar to Cloud's. He was wearing an open dark blue hoodie with distinct pale angel wing glyphs on the back, no shirt so that the world could see his slightly toned stomach, black jeans, and dark blue sneakers. In his hand was an extremely long katana blade that seemed slightly unwieldy.

The blade shimmered in the sun and a voice could be heard from it.

"Yes, that's him. Even in death, I will continue to follow him. We are destined to forever cross swords."

A face was seen in the blade and long silver hair and mako-infused eyes glinted in it's reflection.

"It seems that he's also found his own Meister. But we must not reveal ourselves just yet. Do you understand, Ochita?"

The now dubbed Ochita nodded his head.

I understand perfectly. You become my partner and teach me all you know and in return, you help me find my sister. That was the deal. Right, Sephiroth?"

"Indeed."

The blade started to glow and change form. Free from Ochita's grasp, the sword changed into a tall man with long silver hair that reaches past his back. He wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons, matching black pants and boots, and a belt underneath his coat that slightly revealed the emblem of SOLDIER.

"For now, I mask both of our energies. But Cloud's skills have not dulled over these past months. Let us make our leave."

With that, both Weapon and Meister dissapeared in a swirl of black feathers.

* * *

><p>"And that's a wrap on the long awaited fourth chapter of Fenrir's Soul! I'm REALLY sorry about the wait for the new chapter! I have no excuse."<p>

"But who is the mysterious Ochita? Why has Sephiroth appeared in Death City? What has happened to Ochita's dear sister? Read on to find out!"

"The OC Ochita belongs to Kamen Rider Ebon. Thanks for the character!"


	5. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	6. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
